


Afternoon

by boobooyt



Series: A day [4]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fourth part of A day series, newest one lol<br/>A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.<br/>thanks <a href="http://opalhime.livejournal.com/">opalhime</a> for beta</p>
    </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth part of A day series, newest one lol  
> A day series is sometime related to each other and sometime not but it's a series based on each time of the day and has the same setting.  
> thanks [opalhime](http://opalhime.livejournal.com/) for beta

Summer was nearing its end but it looked like the hot weather will remain until the end. The air conditioner in one particular apartment room was already in its full blast but that didn’t help the occupants of the room to feel as cold as they wanted it to be.

It was still hot and in this hot day, not to mention that it was already past 12pm which means that the sun was shining at its peak and the hotness might be at its maximum. His boyfriend who just woke up from his nap few minutes ago was asking Ryosuke to go out.

“Let’s just stay inside Yutti~~” He whined, still refusing to go out “I’ll make lunch. We can watch DVD after that.”

“But it is so bright outside, Yama-chan. It will be a waste if we only stay at home. Of course it’s not like I don’t want to spend the time cuddling together with you but it’s rare that we both don’t have anything scheduled and the weather is nice.” Yuto reasoned out and even added, “The weather forecast this morning said that there won’t be rain~”

Ryosuke was still not convinced but yeah, he was considering it a bit so he asked, “Where are you planning to go?” There was no harm in listening to his itinerary, he thought.

“We can have lunch and then have ice cream as dessert. After that, let’s go to the park and chat.”

Ryosuke rolled his eyes. He thought that Yuto would ask him to do something out of ordinary but what Yuto wanted to do was so ordinary and obviously they could just do it at home. He could cook them lunch and they obviously had stock of ice cream on their fridge. “We can do those at home Yutti!” Ryosuke shouted out his thought, pouting.

“But Yama-chan… isn’t it nice to have different ambience once in a while? Having conversation surrounded by greenery and nature would be a good change. Also… I’m sure it’s not that hot since the big trees will block all the sunlight and provide us a breath of fresh oxygen.” Yuto explained, trying to persuade Ryosuke. “Please Yama-chan?” He added, giving out his best puppy eyes attack to Ryosuke.

Ryosuke looked at him, sighing. It wasn't like Ryosuke couldn’t stand the heat. His main reason was that he actually wished to have some cuddle and lovey-dovey moments with Yuto. If they are outside then the chance for them to have those will decrease to almost zero chance. Simply, they have to mind their attitude in public place thus they most likely couldn’t do it even if they want to.

But then again he couldn’t refuse any of Yuto’s requests when the latter guy was begging him like this. He just couldn’t. Yuto was too adorable. He didn’t have the heart to say no. The result was, as expected, he gave in as he nodded his head, agreeing to his plan.

Yuto’s expression became bright the moment he saw Ryosuke’s nod, pulling him into a hug and somewhat bouncing his and Ryosuke’s body together. Too happy and too excited, it seemed.

When Yuto still hadn’t release Ryosuke yet even after minutes passed, Ryosuke warned him “Let go, we still need to change. Or I’ll change my mind. I don’t mind you hugging me like this and give up the idea of going out.”

Yuto immediately released the hug, “As much as I want to keep hugging you, I prefer the first option.” Ryosuke made a ‘tsk’ sound when he heard that, heading over to their room, followed by Yuto.

“Ah… another condition.” Said Ryosuke, as he opened the closet, looking around and picked a set of clothes. “You are not allowed to bring any camera. Also you are prohibited from using your phone to take any photos.”

“Ehhh Why??!” Yuto turned his head toward Ryosuke, looking at him in disbelief. Obviously he was thinking of bringing one.

“Of course it’s because I don’t want you to avert your attention somewhere else. I want full attention.” Ryosuke gave an honest answer, tilting his head as well to look at Yuto. He watched as Yuto minimized their distances, cupping his face and gave a peck.

“I understand.” Yuto said, grinning happily after knowing the reason.


End file.
